Toutes les femmes de ta vie
by DianeMoon
Summary: Stiles avait une théorie sur le pourquoi des déboires amoureux de Derek. En fait, il se sentait presque con de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Pourtant c'était on ne peut plus logique…à ses propres yeux.


**Hello tout le monde!**

**Me revoilà avec un petit OS sans grande prétention, simplement parce que ce sont les vacances.**

**Et aussi parce que je retombe constamment amoureuse de Pouki, rien qu'en pensant à elle...**

* * *

Stiles avait une théorie sur le pourquoi des déboires amoureux de Derek.

En fait, il se sentait presque con de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Pourtant c'était on ne peut plus logique…à ses propres yeux. Et dans sa propre conception –pour le moins particulière– de la logique, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il y avait songé assez souvent, parfois même des nuits entières, sans que l'ombre d'une réponse ne lui parvienne. Et là, paf ! Le voile s'était enfin levé sur le mystère de la malédiction de Derek Hale, un après-midi, alors qu'il s'ennuyait devant un documentaire sur la reproduction des invertébrés.

En effet, la solution s'était imposée d'elle même dans son esprit. Le dénominateur commun à toutes ces histoires de cœur déplorables tenait simplement en deux mots : « les femmes ». CQFD.

Au final, tout avait une explication rationnelle et Derek, pas plus qu'un autre, n'était sujet à la fatalité en amour. Il suffisait juste de savoir abattre les bonnes cartes –et au bon moment, si possible. Parce qu'un petit coup de pouce au destin n'était jamais vraiment de tout refus.

Aussi, et sans même que l'hyperactif ne se creuse véritablement la cervelle sur la question, avec le _pourquoi_ du problème du loup-garou vint aussi le _comment_ il pourrait s'en défaire.

« Je suis définitivement un génie », pensa-t-il.

Et à cet instant, Stiles se sentit tellement fière de sa découverte qu'il sauta sans tarder dans sa jeep, se précipitant jusqu'au loft de l'ancien alpha, avec la modeste ambition de changer le cours de sa vie. Convaincu de son hypothèse, il avait vigoureusement tambouriné à la porte d'entrée jusqu'à ce que le brun daigne enfin lui ouvrir avec son habituel expression d'ennuie profond :

- En fait, tu devrais sortir avec un garçon Derek!

En guise de salutation, l'hyperactif avait lâché sa recommandation comme une bombe à la figure du brun qui, l'espace d'une seconde, se demanda si le garçon n'avait pas dépassé sa dose quotidienne d'Adderall. Mais en examinant mieux son sourire enjoué, ses yeux fous et son air déjanté, le loup sut que l'excès d'amphétamine n'avait pas grand chose à voir dans cette histoire. Stiles était tout bonnement dans son état normal : à savoir complètement barge.

Aussi, n'accordant pas plus d'attention à la dernière lubie du jeune homme, Derek lui claqua la porte au nez sans aucun état d'âme, afin de pouvoir reprendre ses propres activités. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination de l'hyperactif qui entra à sa suite dans la pièce le plus naturellement du monde, comme si le brun ne venait pas tout juste de le mettre à la porte :

- Mais réfléchis un peu ! C'est peut être LA solution à ton problème ! Reprit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Jusqu'à présent tu n'as eu que des emmerdes avec toutes tes copines : une humaine tuée, une tarée pyromane, une darach rancunière, une mercenaire…ouais, bon même si Braeden n'a rien _encore_ fait, ça ne saurait tarder tu verras, poursuivit-il en pointant un doigt dans sa direction.

Derek s'était retourné vers Stiles en soupirant et le fixait désormais d'un air blasé, plus qu'exaspéré des sommets que pouvait parfois atteindre la connerie du jeune homme.

- … Et le seul point commun entre elles c'est qu'elles étaient toutes des femmes, 'fin, là encore je pense que tu es mieux placé que moi pour savoir ça ! Continua-t-il sans se démonter. Bref. Alors peut être que tu devrais songer à sortir avec un garçon, histoire de savoir si t'es vraiment maudit ou si ce sont les nanas qui te porte la poisse. Conclu-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ravi.

Les sourcils froncés d'incrédulité, le loup-garou fixa un instant la mine satisfaite de l'hyperactif qui semblait tout content de son raisonnement foireux, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Parce qu'en plus, il attendait réellement qu'il réponde quelque chose à ça, cet imbécile ?

- Rentre chez toi Stiles. Fit-il d'un air désabusé.

- Mais…

- Tu veux peut-être que j'te montre la sortie ?

Le visage toujours aussi fermé, Derek fit un pas en avant en ouvrant de grands yeux, ce qui fini de convaincre le jeune-homme. Bien qu'un peu déçu de ne pas être pris plus au sérieux –le brun passait certainement à côté de sa chance–, Stiles n'avait pas forcément envie de se faire taper dessus :

- Oh, ça va…pas la peine de faire ton sourwolf. Marmonna-t-il en sortant du loft, tout en claquant la porte.

Le brun roula des yeux en soupirant devant le comportement plus qu'enfantin du jeune-homme, avant de s'en désintéresser totalement pour retourner à ses affaires. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, l'ex-alpha s'immobilisa, plissant dangereusement les yeux : Stiles était en train de revenir d'un pas bien décidé. En l'entendant ouvrir la porte d'entrée et se précipiter dans la pièce, Derek se retourna vivement vers lui dans l'intention de lui sortir une remarque bien sentie.

Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le jeune homme l'avait subitement saisit par la nuque avant de fondre sans prévenir sur ses lèvres. Surpris par ce contact inattendu quoique bref, le loup garou se laissa simplement faire jusqu'à ce que l'hyperactif se recule vivement, mettant une bonne distance de sécurité entre eux :

- Bah tu vois, c'est pas si terrible que ça ! Fit-il en levant innocemment les épaules.

Furieux, Derek s'élança sur le pauvre garçon –ses iris étincelant d'un bleu menaçant– avant de le saisir par le col de sa chemise, pour ensuite le plaquer avec brutalité contre un mur. Grimaçant sous la douleur, Stiles ferma les yeux par pur réflexe, appréhendant les coups qui ne manqueraient pas de pleuvoir. Mais au lieu de cela, il sentit avec surprise la bouche du loup s'attaquer à la sienne, forçant le passage de ses lèvres pour venir caresser sa langue.

Ouvrant les yeux de stupeur, le jeune homme ne se dégagea pas pour autant de l'emprise du brun, allant même jusqu'à répondre à la fougue de son baiser avec impétuosité, tout en agrippant les mèches sombres de ses cheveux. Les deux hommes étaient littéralement en train de se livrer une sorte de compétition buccale, mordillant, suçant et embrassant sans aucune délicatesse, un peu comme deux gamins s'affronteraient pour savoir lequel pisse le plus loin.

Lorsqu'ils se dégagèrent finalement de l'emprise de l'autre pour reprendre leur respiration –se bousculant presque comme s'il venait tout juste de gagner une bataille de boue– Derek lui balança une claque derrière le crâne puis ils éclatèrent de rire, se moquant de leur propre bêtise. Il n'y avait rien eu d'autre que de la fureur, du délire et des représailles dans ce baiser. Cela n'avait été qu'un stupide jeu –un peu insolite, il est vrai– mais un jeu quand même et ils s'en rendaient bien compte tous les deux. Et afin de bien rajouter au ridicule de la situation, Stiles sourit malicieusement et leva des sourcils aguicheurs à l'attention du brun :

- Alors ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

- Même pas en rêve ! Se moqua Derek. Et fiche-moi-le-camp avant que j'te casse vraiment la gueule ! Poursuivit-il en pointant la sortie du doigt d'un air menaçant.

L'espace d'un instant, Stiles prit un air effarouché juste pour la forme avant de sortir définitivement du loft en pleurant littéralement de rire. Après le départ du garçon, le loup leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un sourire amusé se dessinait doucement sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con ! », se dit-il avant d'aller vaquer à ses occupations.

* * *

Le lendemain, Stiles se rendit de nouveau chez l'ex-alpha afin de l'interroger, cette fois-ci, au sujet du nombre de créatures surnaturelles dont il connaissait l'existence. Et comme « emmerder Derek » était certainement l'une des raisons pour lesquels il était né, il fini immanquablement par irriter le brun à cause d'une parole déplacée ou une autre connerie de son cru. Aussi, quand le loup le plaqua brutalement contre un mur, la mine particulièrement hargneuse, le jeune homme leva simplement les épaules en accusant le coup.

Mais au lieu de le menacer comme à son habitude, Derek prit subitement possession de ses lèvres, maltraitant sa bouche de ses dents, sa langue partant à l'assaut de la sienne. Puis, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, l'hyperactif de son côté répondit au baiser, mettant autant d'ardeur et d'acharnement à embrasser le brun, aucun des deux ne voulant laisser le dessus à l'autre. Et au final, ils recommencèrent leur manège de la veille, finissant par se bousculer comme des gamins bagarreurs et ricanant de leur propre connerie.

- Ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? Réitéra Stiles d'un air taquin.

- Même pas en rêve ! Répondit Derek.

Le surlendemain et les jours qui suivirent, Stiles se rendait chez le loup-garou toujours pour une raison ou pour une autre. Et après un moment, ils finissaient inévitablement dans les bras de l'autre à s'embrasser avec fureur et frénésie, comme deux amis se défieraient au bras de fer. Il n'y avait strictement aucune passion dans leur baiser, ni de revendications non plus. Ils se prenaient simplement le chou, comme deux gosses se disputeraient une petite voiture et au lieu de faire une partie de console à deux pour s'excuser, ils se roulaient une pelle d'enfer.

Et ça n'allait jamais plus loin.

Mais au bout d'un certain temps, leurs baisers se faisaient plus langoureux et moins vindicatifs, tandis que leurs accolades devinrent peu à peu des enlacements. Il n'y avait toujours aucune passion, ni revendication dans leur attitude. Simplement, ils appréciaient de plus en plus ces moments d'échange à se tenir, à frémir, s'embrasser et s'embrasser encore sans arrière pensée, ni attente particulière. C'était comme passer un moment sympa, couchés sur la plage avec son meilleur pote, à écouter le bruit des vagues s'échouant doucement sur le rivage. Leur langue s'apprivoisaient, se cherchaient, se liant et se déliant sans jamais se lasser.

Les beaux idiots, ils tombaient amoureux sans même s'en rendre compte.

Puis un jour, alors que Stiles venait à peine de pénétrer dans le loft, Derek le saisit par le col de sa chemise comme les autres fois et ils commencèrent gentiment à s'embrasser. L'adolescent soupira d'aise contre les lèvres du brun, lui laissant libre champ pour venir goûter sa langue, tandis que lui-même taquinait de temps en à autres la lèvre inférieure du brun, la rougissant par de délicieuses succions et lui soutirant de savoureux soupirs de satisfaction.

Seulement, ils n'arrivaient plus à se défaire de leur baiser, déliant leur langue pour reprendre leur souffle, puis repartant à la charge comme si leurs poumons se remplissaient d'oxygène uniquement quand leurs lèvres étaient en contact.

Ils se délectaient de la saveur de l'autre, se découvrant comme deux adolescents.

Puis leurs mains partirent à la découverte de leur peau, leurs plaintes vibrèrent contre leurs lèvres scellées, les poils de leur épiderme se dressèrent sur leurs attouchements. Sans réfléchir, Stiles retira son débardeur à Derek qui partit à la découverte de son cou, le parsemant de baisers :

- C'est pas une bonne idée. Fit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Non, c'est pas une bonne idée. Répéta l'hyperactif, les yeux voilés.

Le brun s'affaira alors à déboutonner la chemise du garçon, faisant sauter les boutons un à un, tandis que le jeune homme se débattait pour lui déboucler sa ceinture, comme s'ils n'étaient plus maîtres de leur mouvement et que leurs vêtements étaient totalement superflus :

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Stiles.

- Oui, je devrais…

Il n'y avait aucune revendication, ni réellement de passion dans leur baiser. Aucun questionnement ne vint parasiter leur esprit non plus. Mais cette nuit-là, leur contact se fit caresse, leur proximité se fit étreinte et leur satisfaction se fit plaisir…

- Ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? Demanda Stiles le plus sérieusement du monde.

Derek soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ça faisait déjà plus d'un an que le jeune homme venait chez lui et qu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre la tête. Ils étaient même déjà « allés plus loin » à plusieurs occasion, mais l'hyperactif semblait oublier ces petits détails constamment. Le loup-garou lui balança alors une claque sonore derrière le crâne en souriant doucement :

- Même pas en rêve !

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez...n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;)**


End file.
